The present invention generally relates to a virtual “digital music box or media box,” i.e., an apparatus and method for retrieving and playing songs. More specifically, the invention is directed to such an apparatus and method that permits downloading via the Internet only the missing segments of songs or media to be selectively added to matching song or media previously purchased in a physical media, for example.
The sale and distribution of music in many varying forms (e.g., by playing the music on records, 8-track tapes, Sony Walkmans and Apple i-Pods) and mediums (e.g., radio, television, phone, computer) is a huge business. Music, movie, book lovers, etc. have long sought ever more expedient and economical ways to enjoy digital content. Unfortunately, this has often led to unauthorized copying of these copyrighted digital products, which if left unchecked disincentivizes authors and owners from involving themselves in the creative development for the digital industry.
A huge and growing way that listeners enjoy music is to download the music over the Internet and onto a medium that can play the music, such as a phone, i-Pod, computer, etc. Many patents and commercially available devices have sought to prevent the unauthorized copying of music downloaded over the Internet or other mediums in different ways. Some have disclosed providing the music with a digital “watermark” which can be verified, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,617 to Weimerskirch. This method would require relatively expensive and time-consuming instruments and/or software for checking for the digital watermarks in order to prevent unauthorized copying. Others have sought to inhibit the illicit stitching together of downloads by adding disruptions such as silence gaps, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0076048 to Hars. The problem with Hars, or other similar attempts to stop or discourage piracy, is that the entire digital content is in the hands of the consumer and/or pirate experts. Pirate experts in this field can identify watermark or similar identifiers and defeat them. Alternatively, at a minimum, pirate experts can create a codec that will make it playable even with the watermark left intact. In short, if the complete digital content is allowed to be in the possession of the consumer, it will be compromised.
Accordingly, it would be highly advantageous to provide an expedient and economical way for listeners to enjoy digital content in a manner that delivers the highest of quality, is not limited by bandwidth, and protects the industry, while at the same time reducing the present clogging of the Internet and preventing unauthorized copying of the digital content in a fast, reliable and cost-efficient manner. It would also be advantageous to provide this without requiring new player technology in order to function and safeguard the digital industry. (See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Secure_Digital_Music_Initiative (explaining the failure of SDMI, the Secure Digital Music Initiative).